elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Khajiiti Pantheon
The Khajiiti Pantheon is the set of gods worshipped by the Khajiit. List of revered and worshipped gods Alkosh The Khajiiti variation of the Dragon God of Time, Alkosh is the principal deity in the Anaquinine religion, one of two distinct Khajiiti kingdoms. Alkosh is credited with defeating and repelling Pelinal Whitestrake from Elsweyr during a massive attack on the Khajiit. Alkosh has lost many of his mainstream worshippers to the god Riddle'Thar, but is still worshipped in several of Elsweyr's "wasteland regions."Varieties of Faith in the Empire Azurah Azurah is the name given to Azura, Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. Azurah is a central figure in Khajiiti mythology, as she is credited with the creation of the Khajiit themselves. In some stories, Azurah was the favored daughter of Fadomai and was gifted her greatest secrets before her mother's death. Baan Dar Baan Dar is the "Bandit God" of the Khajiit, and is the representation of the cleverness of the people. He is commonly associated with the machinations of the Khajiit against their elven and human enemies. Hermorah Hermorah is the name given by the Khajiit to the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, Hermaeus Mora. Hircine Hircine is the Daedric Prince of the Hunt, and the Father of Manbeasts. He is described as being constantly hungry in Khajiiti myth. Ius Known as the Agitated and God of Animals, this god is worshipped in certain parts of Elsweyr, where he is represented as a misshapen humanoid carrying a rod.Ius, Animal God Jode Jode is the Khajiiti god of Nirn's larger moon, Masser. In Khajiti religion, Jode is only one aspect of the Lunar Lattice, or ja-Kha'jay. Khenarthi Khenarthi is the Khajiiti variation of Kynareth. According to myth, Khenarthi convinced Fadomai to trick Ahnurr to get her pregnant so she would not be lonely in the skies.Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Lorkhaj Lorkhaj is the Khajiiti variant of Lorkhan, the Missing God. According to myth, Lorkhaj was Fadomai's final child to be born before her death, alongside the "Great Darkness," Namiira. In some stories, Nirni asked Lorkhaj to create a home for Nirni to give birth. Lorkhaj obliged and tricked the other spirits into helping him, causing many of them to die. The remaining spirits cursed him to "walk Nirni for many phases." Magrus Magrus is the Khajiiti god of magic and the sun, revered by wizards across Elsweyr. He is commonly associated with the Altmeri Magnus. Mara Mara is the goddess of love, and is found across almost every Tamrielic pantheon. She remains virtually unchanged by the Khajiit when compared to her counterparts in other mythology. Masser and Secunda Masser and Secunda are the Moons and their Motions. Merrunz Merrunz is the Khajiiti variant of Mehrunes Dagon, Daedric Prince of Destruction, and is commonly associated with natural disasters. Mafala Mafala is the Khajiiti equivalent to Mephala, Daedric Prince of Sex, Lies, and Secrets. Nirni Nirni is the Khajiiti interpretaion of the planet Nirn itself. In Khajiiti mythology, Nirni and Azurah fought for the favor of their mother, Fadomai. Rajhin Rajhin is the thief god of the Khajiit, who is said to have grown up in the Black Kiergo section of Senchal. The most famous burglar in Elsweyr's history, Rajhin is said to have stolen a tattoo from the neck of Empress Kintyra as she slept. Riddle'Thar Riddle'Thar was introduced into the Khajiiti pantheon by the Mane Rid-Thar-ri'Datta. The Riddle'Thar is called the "Cosmic Order deity," and is akin to a set of guidelines by which to live instead of an actual god. The creation of Riddle'Thar greatly diminished the worship of Alkosh in Elsweyr. Sangiin Sangiin, otherwise known as "The Blood Cat," is the equivalent to Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Revelry and Hedonism. Sheggorath Sheggorath is the Khajiiti version of Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness and Insanity. Sheggorath is also called the "Skooma Cat" by the Khajiit. S'rendarr S'rendarr is the Khajiiti variant of Stendarr, the God of Mercy. Y'ffer Y'ffer is the brother of Nirni, who was asked to punish the Khajiit. He did this by turning the forests of Elsweyr into deserts and jungles, but the Khajiit were protected by Azurah who taught them to adapt. de:Khajiitisches Pantheon es:Panteón khajiita it:Pantheon Khajiiti pl:Panteon Khajiitów Category:Pantheons Category:Religions Category:Deities Category:Lore: Khajiit